1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems for heating and, more particular, is concerned with a system that uses a wind tunnel for generating heat which heat is to be used to heat a designated facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for generating heat and wind tunnels have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
While these systems for generating heat and wind tunnels may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.